


Better Memories

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Little bit of angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and light sexy times, but then fluff, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Tony has bad memories attached to anything that looks like a container full of water. Jack helps him make some better ones.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square A5: Hot WaterThis is in the same universe and kind of a prequel toKnock Me Up, though you don't need to read that one to understand this one.





	Better Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some requests for more of Tony and Jack and look! My muses decided to play ball. Enjoy.

Tony Stark was neck deep in hot water. 

Quite literally.

The bath was deep and wide, easily accommodating the two people in there, and the water was hot, soothing and lightly scented with something Tony couldn’t quite identify. He was, much to his surprise, very relaxed and entirely comfortable.

“This is nice,” he said with a deep, satisfied sigh.

“Told you.”

Tony smiled as the arms wrapped around him tightened momentarily. “So you did but you’ll also admit that I have good reason for not liking being submerged in water.”

“You do.”

“But this is…” Tony raised his hand and watched the water drip off his fingers. “Very different.”

“Warmer for one, I’d imagine.”

“Yes,” Tony said with a chuckle. “Cleaner too.” He paused. “The company is better as well.”

Jack Harkness laughed and let his hands caress Tony’s stomach and chest, getting little shivers and twitches for his efforts. “I should hope so.”

“Still don’t want to put my head under the water.”

Jack’s smile was tinged with something dangerous for a moment. “That’s fine. You don’t need to. Just relax and enjoy the moment. Let this be a new, better memory of being submerged in water.”

They were both silent for a while and Tony could feel himself getting drowsy from the heat and Jack’s gentle touch. The man was a solid presence behind him and even though he could feel the evidence of Jack’s interest in something more, neither of them made a move. Tony was just enjoying being able to reclaim baths as a thing he could do and he knew Jack enjoyed this kind of slow burn as much as he did a quickie against the wall.

He forced himself a bit more awake. “Are you ever going to explain why you came here after the whole civil war mess? You’ve said later and when I’m less tense.” He splashed the water a bit. “I’m pretty relaxed right now and it’s definitely later. A couple of months later.”

Jack was silent for a moment. “I’m… interfering, I guess you’d say. I’ll probably get in trouble for it somewhere down the line but I know what was _supposed_ to happen and… I don’t like it. I think the price is too high and I think there’s a better way.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder with a frown. “Should you be doing this?”

Jack sighed. “Probably not but it’s already done, in a way.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to be silent for a moment. “So… it revolved around me?”

Jack nodded. “Yes. You ended up essentially alone after the civil war and that just lead to trouble and then more trouble. I… changed that and for the better as far as I’m concerned.” He chuckled. “This? Us? This is just an unexpected but very delightful benefit.” He sobered. “I came here to help, not to seduce you, just to be clear.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I figured that after you ignored my very obvious play early on.”

“Not that I didn’t appreciate it,” Jack said with a chuckle and kiss to the side of Tony’s neck that made him shiver. “But I wanted to establish that I was here to help. Work first, pleasure second.” He snickered. “And I can’t believe I said that. I must be growing up. How terrible.”

“That or you picked up on Rhodey and Pepper’s ‘if you mess with Tony, I will kill you’ vibes,” Tony joked. “They weren’t being subtle. I mean, _I_ noticed what they were doing so that’s how you _know_ how unsubtle they were being.”

“That too,” Jack replied as he slid one hand lower and wrapped it around Tony’s cock. “You have good friends.”

Tony let out a breathy moan and leaned back into Jack’s solid bulk a bit more. “Yes, I do,” he murmured. “That feels good.”

“It’s supposed to,” Jack said, nipping at the arch of Tony’s ear before turning his attention to his neck again. “Just relax and let yourself go.”

His hand kept up a slow, deliberate pace that soon had Tony writhing against him, his hands clutching at Jack’s thighs and making glorious little moans and gasping noises. Jack grinned and nipped at the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder and was rewarded with a buck of Tony’s hips and another low moan.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” he murmured. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Tony let his head fall back onto Jack’s shoulder and then tilted it, asking silently for the kiss that Jack was all too eager to bestow upon him. Jack cradled his face with his spare hand and deepened the kiss until Tony gasped into his mouth and spilled over. He slumped back against Jack and closed his eyes, letting himself drift in the wake of the slow, inexorable orgasm he’d just experienced.

“We should get out,” he finally said, his voice a little slurred.

Jack chuckled. “Good idea.”

“You didn’t…” Tony began but was cut off by a gentle kiss.

“Later,” Jack said. “Round two when you’ve rested a bit.”

“Sounds good,” Tony said with a yawn. “I think I like baths again, by the way.”

Jack laughed then nudged him until he got out of the bath. He dried them both off as Tony swayed a little then he chivvied Tony towards the bed. Once they were settled in there, comfortable and warm, Tony finally let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
